Dawson County, Texas
Dawson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 13,833.[1] It is named for Nicholas Mosby Dawson, a soldier of the Texas Revolution. The seat of the county is Lamesa. [2]. It was founded in 1876. History In 1943, the discovery well for the Spraberry Trend, the third-largest oil field in the United States by remaining reserves,[3] was drilled in Dawson County on land owned by farmer Abner Spraberry, for whom the geological formation and associated field was named. While most of the oil fields are in the counties to the south, a small portion of the Spraberry Trend is in Dawson County. Production on the field did not begin until 1949, and by 1951 an oil boom was underway in the area, with Midland at its center.[4] J. E. Airhart, a former 30-year member of the Dawson County Commissioners Court, died in 2007. A farmer and rancher who served as a county commissioner from 1955–1985, Airhart worked to obtain the county livestock and fair barn, the county general aviation airport, and numerous highway improvements. He was instrumental in the successful negotiation of rights-of-way for U.S. Highway 87 north to O'Donnell and south to Ackerly. Like all Texas counties, Dawson County has four commissioners chosen by single-member district and a countywide elected county judge, the chief administrator of the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 902 square miles (2,336.2 km2), virtually all of which is land. Major highways *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:US_87.svg U.S. Highway 87 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:US_180.svg U.S. Highway 180 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Texas_83.svg State Highway 83 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Texas_137.svg State Highway 137 Adjacent counties *Lynn County (north) *Borden County (east) *Martin County (south) *Gaines County (west) *Terry County (northwest) Demographics As of the census[7] of 2000, there were 14,985 people, 4,726 households, and 3,501 families residing in the county. The population density was 17 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 5,500 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 72.47% White, 8.66% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 16.56% from other races, and 1.77% from two or more races. 48.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,726 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.40% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 124.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 129.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,211, and the median income for a family was $32,745. Males had a median income of $27,259 versus $16,739 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,011. About 16.40% of families and 19.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.20% of those under age 18 and 12.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Ackerly *Klondike (unincorporated) *Lamesa *Los Ybanez *O'Donnell *Patricia (unincorporated) *Welch (unincorporated)